Thrilling Fire
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace felt thrilled when playing with fire and his partner made everything more alluring. SaboAce. Rated T. OneShot! Enjoy!


_**A/N:: Just kind of felt like it. I was going to make it Marco and Ace, but as I got into it I decided to change my mind. *laughs nervously* I love SaboAce too so it's not bad or anything~! Inspired by "Carousel" by Melanie Martinez. I was wish I could type more creepy like because her video makes me want to type creepy carny style, maybe one day. Anyways!**_

 _ **Hot off the press! (Like I literally just typed this and reviewed it once) Excuse any mistakes!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Thrilling Fire**

The sounds of bells and background rhythm of different rides filled the air. I enjoyed the sights and sounds, this was the life to be a carny. The big top in the middle, surrounded by the simple entertainment, and I was headed there. The show was starting soon and my bosses cared for us on getting ready on time. Not that I needed too much time to get ready, but I had a partner to consider.

People stared with whispers and some grinned in excitement seeing me trailing through to the tent. Those people knew who I was and what act I performed. It was something I had always loved as a child and was happy to move my way up. Kids screaming in joy and happy laughter were there as I soon slipped to the back part of the big top.

"Ace!" I looked down as feet found my shoulders and I leaned so feet could link behind my neck. The body shifted up effortlessly and he had a hold, my hands still in pockets as I smiled.

"You excited, Lu?" I asked and he laughed out with hands clapping whilst I moved to walk, careful of the boy dressed with a hood of a reindeer who ran past to go do something. Swords were heard sliding along each other and giggles were off to the side.

"I always love coming to Grand Line! It's got so many people!" The boy connected to me cheered and bend back as I still walked with no hold on him. "Sabo said you guys had a new stunt tonight! I'm excited to see!"

"You'll just have to wait." I told him with a chuckle as I could tell he was pouting, the whine following to confirm it.

"Come on, Luffy!" A boy with a bit of a longer nose claimed out as I heard people starting to go into the big top, meaning the two were curious. Luffy moved to release me, hands finding the ground as he walked along his hands to go towards the other who situated the strap to his quiver on his back.

"Coming, Usopp!" Feet were resting to the unruly hair on his head, Luffy was practically rubber—being able to bend so well. The two loved doing little tricks for the audience since they have to wait for it to fill up. They were like part time clowns, though sometimes Buggy felt insulted at that and would join them, making more hilarity ensue.

Feet moved to the area where my partner was resting lazily over a lounging chair wearing his more fancy like clothes that a noble might wear. It was interesting how he could perform so well with me in those clothes and how strikingly different in style we are. I jumped to land across him with a grin as I loved doing that to him. A groan left him in reaction and a slight curse, making me laugh whilst shifting to lay along his back and peer over his shoulder. The item in his hand was that of some makeup and the mirror was there resting to a cushion. Green eyes flickered to me, one eye watering and I knew he had to of been messing around the eye.

"Hey, fancy-pants, getting pretty?" I asked in humor, grinning snarky-like and he rolled eyes before applying more concealer to around his eye. It never fully covered the burn mark, but it made him feel better to have it more concealed. I stopped voicing about it after we became partners, but he knew I still meant it.

"Almost done." A hum left me as I moved to straddle him and began pulling my tank top off.

"Ready." I remarked, making him snort before I got up from him with a grin, always the one to just wear shorts for the show. "Mah, well… I need to take off my boots." The comment left me as I sat to do so, but a foot hit against my back.

"It can wait until the event."

"They will get sweaty." The head tilted and soon Sabo was sitting up and facing me with a look.

"Good point. You like being barefoot anyways." A smile was there and I chuckled before taking off boots before we began getting the final adjustments and small knickknacks for pockets.

Hearing Shanks announce the show had us perking up, being able to hear his words perfectly and he was doing the planned schedule. People cheered and many of our friends were going out to perform their special talents—leaving the audience already in awe and thrill. As we heard about the _Songbirds_ we began to get ready as once the two females were done, we would be next. Koala and Nami wowed the audience with their trapeze stunts and amazing acrobatics—also causing some gasps of apprehension on some of the stunts, but only to cheer for them. They were like birds and the music that plays out had a tone of songbirds, where they got their name.

"Do you love the thrill of _fire_?!" Shanks began as music of beating drums were there and Sabo moved from another area, fire spitting out from his torch. "To be _one_ with fire?!" People cheered as I soon walked out with a quick light and without a torch spit fire. There was cheers as I moved in Sabo's direction as he waited with the torch pointing towards me, smirking in knowing. "Then you are in for a raging time~!" Shanks backed off as I soon leapt into the air, Sabo moving to kneel as he had the torch lingering up and I landed hands to his arm.

The torch's flames just below my face, earning gasps. Sabo moved with me on his arm to suddenly bring another torch out, doing some twirls with it and I chuckled lightly. It was lit as I pointed toes before curling inward so feet could grab the new lit torch. I had it easily enough before turning in the spot and soon I flicked the torch up into the air whilst moving off Sabo. He caught the torch easily as I slickened my arms and he let flames lick to my skin with a slow display of the torches lining along the appendages as I faced the audience and he was behind me.

People gasped sharply as both of my arms were showing flames and I moved along the floor near the audience, twirling with a grin and not at all bothered by the flames. Sabo was doing some twirls of batons and a hoop that he flickered, catching it whilst it burned. His gloves are resistant and the oil I used was as well, protecting my skin—and taking years to perfect. Flips left me so the flames could go out easily enough and I grinned to my partner who spat out fire again a few times in different directions.

Our main event was coming up and we signaled for a tapestry to fall, the help from Koala that was waiting. It flowed down as Sabo lit a pool of oil on fire, catching easily. I was to a crate near the area, letting cargo shorts drop to show a pair of spandex shorts, earning whistles. That was funny as I moved back a few steps, Sabo readying himself as I soon leaped to push off his arms and grab the tapestry. The fabric swayed me as I went with it, dipping back when moving forward in the motion.

This was a new act and first time in front of people, but I just grinned in thrill. A pit of fire below me wavered dangerously and I merely moved up along the cloth, Sabo doing some spits towards me playfully as the other hand twirled a flaming baton. It wouldn't reach, him spitting fire, but it looked like it would. Soon I was higher up whilst settling correctly like I have practiced so many times before. Both hands moved out as I twirled around with the tapestry, earning anticipated noises as I dipped my body to be upside down and arms straight out to the sides. My heart thundered as I took it all in, the people's faces as they watched me in curiosity, but also eyeing what my partner was doing.

Then I dropped…

People made scared noises as I freefell, feeling the fabric slip my legs and just above the fire, I stopped. Flames licked up to me as I never flinched away and twirled lightly around above the flames, feeling as they tried to caress my skin. People let out cheers as I soon moved up to grab the tapestry, swinging myself before leaping away from the bowl. Landing, Sabo was there, breathing fire towards me playfully and easily I avoided it whilst getting up on his leg that was slightly bent once the flames disappeared. I gripped to his bicep as I took a swig of oil doing so and had my head facing upward. He spits out his own liquid with the torch ready to catch and I spit to have the flames catch to go higher.

That ended it as I hopped down from my partner, people cheering and Shanks coming out for the next performers. We moved to the back and Nami gave us some water to swish and spit a few times. She smiled to us and was stretching a leg back with a hand, just a habit really. We thanked her whilst going back to our area and Sabo sat down whilst I joined next to him with a fist out. Our knuckles met as I laughed lightly and he joined.

"Incredible as always." He mentioned to me whilst I grinned at that before putting an arm over his shoulders.

"We make a great team." I told him whilst he viewed me before under my knee was grabbed so I could lay back.

"Of course," he mentioned with eyes gleaming to me in allure and I grinned as arms went around his neck as he lay to his side partially over me. "Mh, Ace… I want to set your back on fire whilst making love to you." A groan left me at the thought and soon pulled him closer to give kisses to lips.

"I want to wrap us up in that tapestry." I whispered on lips with a seductive purr like noise and he hummed in interest. "My trailer, I've burned it enough." A snort left him as he kissed to my lips and I enjoyed it.

"Put I can tie you up easier with the tapestry in mine." We egged each other on as I felt my body pumping in thrill and my shorts found our bodies since I exited in just the spandex.

"Alright, hotheads. Keep it contained until after the show!" Koala spoke out in a light laugh, so used to us being in compromising positions, more than this even.

"We know, last time Zoro almost slashed us up." I comment and that had her laugh some more before she was moving away. "I'm meh about sword play, fire play is more my thing…" The words left me as I looked to Sabo, who snorted with a chuckle, taking my humor.

"Same, and I love seeing your skin sheened with sweat from the fire." A hand smoothed along my bare chest and I groaned with a slight arch.

"Fire is _thrilling_ in bed." The words left me as I brought him down for lips to play. Our bodies met each other as he straddled one of my legs and he soon lingered his lips for a moment with green eyes staring lustfully.

"So are you."


End file.
